Koneko-kun
by SonicXMinagirl
Summary: Kisshu turns himself into a cute kitten so Ichigo will take him home. What could possibly go wrong? A lot actually! ONESHOT


A.N. Hello everyone! Here is a short little oneshot =) I have never actually read a kitty Kisshu story, but by looking at the summaries… they all sound the same (kudos to the very first person to write about that, you've inspired many!) ^_^" so hopefully mine will be unique. XD Special thanks to Soccer-Geek for giving me the inspiration to do this. Random conversations have great benefits XD

Warning: This is going to be a bit on the pervy side…

-O-

Ikisatashi Kisshu smirked in glee when he appeared in his older brother's laboratory. The cold and immaculate space was exactly the way Kisshu had been hoping it would be, empty. "Oi! Taruto!" He called out to the alien keeping watch. "Go distract Pai!"

"Okay." The youngest Ikisitashi nodded before vanishing. He thought that he was helping Kisshu pull an epic prank. Such a naïve little child he was.

No, what Kisshu was planning was anything but a joke. In fact, it was very important to him. A life or death matter, to be precise. "Where is it…?" The alien mumbled to himself as he began to tear through the different vials on the metallic counter top. "Swirl-a-twirl, cooling blue, purple poison, deadly human virus…ah!" Kisshu grinned when he found a vial filled with pink liquid. "Mew Ichigo's bane. More like koneko chan's sexy love!" He giggled with testosterone fueled glee and grabbed the vial. Pai had taken infused some of the Mew Mew's DNA with some scientifical chemicals the green haired alien really didn't care about. When consumed, it would turn the victim into the designated animal for several hours. Just enough time for Pai to safely perform experiments and then put the creatures to sleep.

In Kisshu's case, it would be just enough time to get Ichigo to admit that she wanted him. Everyone knew that Ichigo secretly hated "Aoyuck Masabaka" and was madly in love with the sexy alien, right? Lucky for Kisshu , females for some reason, liked to confide in cute fluffy animals. It was perfect! He may even have some spare time to have a little… _fun_… with her. "Nya." Kisshu licked his lips before he downed the liquid that tasted deliciously similar to strawberries.

-O-

It was bright and sunny in Tokyo, Japan. The sun was shining brightly, the blue sky cloudless. Birds and cicadas sang a harmonious tune. It was a perfect day! Especially for a certain red-head. The slight breeze caressed Momomiya Ichigo's hair, just like Masaya did to her heart. "Omigosh!" She squealed and jumped up. "Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kuuuun!" She spun around. It was a good thing there was no one around to see her acting like a lovesick geek.

But who could blame her? Every girl has experienced first love. That one boy who makes one's heart mimic a fluffy version cardiac arrest. Just hearing his name would bring a huge smile to one's face. Yes, that's exactly how Ichigo felt. Especially after Masaya asked her on another- "Daaaaate!" With a burst of lovey-dover adrenaline, the cat girl ran home. She needed to choose the perfect outfit. Maybe Moe and Miwa could help her and then sleepover. Ever since she had become a Mew Mew, Ichigo didn't really have much time to spend with her besties anymore.

Ichigo practically floated home. If she hadn't been on a mission (to figure out an outfit), she would have flew high in the sky.

"Meow!"

"Huh?" Ichigo's ride on cloud nine came to halt when she looked down. There was a kitten sitting on her doorstep. Its fur was dark and scruffy, sort of having a greenish sheen to it. It meowed again and stared at her with the prettiest golden eyes Ichigo had ever seen. "Aww! Hi! Are you lost?" She lifted the kitten and looked for a collar. It wasn't wearing one. "Hmm…" Ichigo's face brightened when she got an idea. "Would like me to be your mommy Koneko-chan?" She frowned. Ick! That was what Kisshu called her. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the cat and stopped when she saw a certain furry appendage. "Oops! Guess I should call you Koneko-kun!" She giggled. The koneko-kun happily mewed.

_Yeah! You like that don'tcha sweetlips?_

He then leaned forward and began to lick her lips.

"Ah! K-koneko-kun! You're licking off all my lipgloss! That feels weird!" She grimaced at the sandpaper feeling. "Ack!" Ichigo pulled the kitten away when his tongue entered her mouth. That was a little gross. "Okaay, well, my parents aren't home yet, but I'll ask them if I can keep you when they come back. I'm sure they won't mind if I keep you in my room until then though!" With that, Ichigo went to unlock the door.

Kisshu began to purr seductively and rubbed his face against hers. He figured if he could get Ichigo horny (with his kitty-cat studliciosness) then she would spill her dirty Kisshu fantasies. Yeah, that would be hot! Once the door was opened, Ichigo ran up the stairs with Kisshu in her arms. The smell of strawberries, hit the kitten's chipper of a nose as soon as the red-head opened her bedroom door. So this was her room. Kitty Kisshu smirked revealing a small fang. Once he was back to normal, he'd be sure to pay her some nightly visits. If his plan worked those visits would be the highlight of his day.

Still holding Kisshu, Ichigo flopped backwards onto her bed. "Do you like my room?" She asked and put Kisshu down. With a meow, he crawled onto her chest and laid on her breasts. "Ow your heavy!" She complained and yelped in pain when he stood. She gasped when he stuck his nose down her top. The kitten managed to stick his entire head down her shirt and started to lick. "BAD KITTY!" Ichigo yelled and ripped Kisshu off her. She jumped off the bed and glared down at him. Her face softened after a second. He was just too adorable to stay angry at. "Are you hungry?"

_Yeah! For you!_

"Hm. Guess not…" Ichigo shrugged. "Oh I know!" She clapped her hands. "You can help me pick outfit an outfit for my date with Aoyama-kun!"

_You gonna model for me Koneko-chan? Wait…a date with the Treehugger? No! I forbid it!_

"Oh that's right! You don't know who Aoyama-kun is." Ichigo stood and grabbed a photo album from her desk and opened it. There was only a page full of pictures. "These are pictures of him. Isn't he soooo dreamy? I know I only have the first page filled, but by the time we get married," She stopped to giggle, not hearing the small cat growl coming from the kitten. "It'll be filled. Oh! And…" She grabbed a stuff cat plushy and put it on the bed. "Aoyama-kun won this for me at a festival. He named her chibi-strawberry!" She giggled and went to grab the toy, but stopped when the kitten hissed at her. "Huh?"

Kisshu attacked chibi-strawberry and began to hump her.

_No! No! NO! You're supposed to be crazy about me! ME!_

"KONEKO-KUN!" Ichigo gasped in pure horror! "NOOO!" She grabbed the toy and braced herself, thinking the kitten would attack her. Instead, Kisshu leapt from the bed and onto the desk. Ichigo screamed when he started peed on her Masaya-filled scrapbook. No! All her cherished memories were being washed away by stinky cat urine. With angry tears, the red-head grabbed her cell-phone and slammed her bedroom door.

-O-

"Is it a male?"

"Yes." Ichigo nodded. Talking with Masaya had already calmed her down. She had called him to tell him about Koneko-kun.

"Ah. I bet he's not fixed. When not neutered, male cats will mark their territory and do other…crazy things…"

"Aoyama-kun, you're so smart!" Ichigo gushed and then blushed. "S-so, Koneko-kun will be normal if he gets fixed."

"Uh-huh. Plus, it'll prevent diseases and some types of cancer."

"Thanks Aoyama-kun! I'll see you on our…date…"

"Yes, I look forward to it. -click-"

When Ichigo returned to her bedroom, the kitten was sitting in her laundry hamper. He lay in a pile of panties and bras. It looked like he had been rolling around it. He looked content. The rancid smell that hit Ichigo's nose told her that Koneko-kun had marked his territory in several places while she was on the phone.

She grit her teeth, but forced a smiled."C'mon Koneko-kun."

_Okay!_

He allowed Ichigo to pick him up. In turn, she allowed him to nuzzle his face between her breasts. Once she was through him, he'd no longer have interest in such things. "Off to the vet!"

_What's a vet? I hope it's a cutesy name for foreplay!_

-O-

"Kisshu!" Taruto smiled when his brother appeared in the green, hazy dimension. "Pai doesn't suspect a thing! How did it go?"

Kisshu blushed a brighter red than Ichigo's hair. "I…I…" He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to get the traumatizing images out of his head. "I don't wanna talk about it…" He vanished before Taruto could question why. This plan was perhaps his most epic fail. The cat Mew Mew was a freakin' cat murderer! It was kinda hot! Kisshu smirked, but still blushed when he reappeared above Tokyo. He wondered how his Koneko-chan felt about puppies…


End file.
